La planque
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Il fait nuit. Cho et Rigsby sont en planque.


**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Commentaire**

Un petit OS, histoire de goûter aux longues nuits de planque de nos camarades.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Quatre.

- Douze.

- Huit.

- Vingt-trois.

- Quat… non… seize.

- J'ai gagné, dit Cho sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Et merde !

Rigsby recula au fond du siège du SUV tapi dans l'ombre d'une rue.

Après un nombre incalculable de nuits de planque, ils avaient inventé un jeu, une sorte de jeu de dames basés sur des chiffres et des nombres.

Ils avaient bien tenté de l'apprendre autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait prendre autant de plaisir qu'eux à jouer. A part peut-être Jane.

Les premières parties apparaissaient vers 1h00 du matin, quand l'attente se faisait douloureuse et le besoin d'action présent.

Cho énervait royalement Rigsby : il perdait régulièrement sans que son camarade n'ait même levé les yeux de son livre, alors que lui, devait peser chaque mouvement, chacun des nombres qu'il énonçait.

- Tu me cours, tu le sais çà ? Commença Rigsby, faussement agressif

- J'ai l'esprit mathématique… j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça… sourit Cho… la prochaine fois, on jouera à « qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans mon plat »…

- Très drôle… Tiens, au fait… y'a plus rien qui traîne ?

Rigsby plongea la main dans la poche-passager derrière lui. Il se tortilla un peu, en profita pour mettre un léger coup de coude à Cho pour se venger de sa défaite et tira un paquet éventré de chips à l'ail.

Cho restait impassible mais sa voix laissait supposer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Si tu bouffes ce truc, tu termines la planque dehors…

- Il ne reste plus que ça… se lamenta Rigsby.

Cho, dans un soupir, referma son bouquin et ouvrit la boite à gants. Il en retira deux paquets de gâteaux chocolatés. Il les exhiba avant de les tendre à son collègue.

- On entame les réserves d'urgence. Si on est pris par les glaces, il faudra qu'un de nous deux mange l'autre…

- Cool ! commenta Rigsby sans prendre note de l'ironie.

Il défit un paquet, croqua dans le premier gâteau et tendit l'autre à Cho.

- Tchen feux ? prononça-t-il la bouche pleine

Cho, s'était remis à lire en silence. Il lui fit signe que non.

Les mastications de Rigsby s'invitèrent dans la voiture. Entre deux bouchées, il jetait un coup d'œil dans les jumelles en direction de la maison qui était la cible de leur attention. Rigsby souffla.

- C'est toujours galère les planques… ce que c'est long…

- C'est pour cela que tu devrais en profiter pour lire un peu, entre 4 paquets de twinkies, 6 twizzers et une boite de popcorn… fit Cho.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça… tu lis tout le temps… j'ai l'impression que tu as un nouveau bouquin chaque jour…

- Parce que J'AI un bouquin différent presque tous les jours…

- T'es sûr que tu les finis… dit suspicieusement Rigsby.

- Ouai… il m'arrive même de les lire deux fois quand ils sont intéressants… répondit Cho en regardant Rigsby.

- Là, tu te fous de moi…

- Bien sûr…

Ils rirent ensemble et Cho posa son livre pour s'étirer un peu et faire jouer ses poignets. Il pencha sa tête à gauche puis à droite, lentement pour se détendre.

- Tu as quand même raison… c'est long les planques… finit-il par admettre.

- Ah… tu vois…

Cho prit les jumelles et regarda la maison.

Tout était calme.

Le CBI suspectait de meurtre le propriétaire. Lisbon pensait que son complice pourrait se glisser de nuit dans la maison. Ils avaient été désignés pour le tour de garde de nuit. Ils tireraient jusqu'à 5 heures du matin où Van Pelt et Lisbon prendraient la relève en leur apportant le café et les donuts.

Cho regardait toujours par les jumelles lorsqu'il posa sa question.

- …Et avec Grace ? Comment vous avez réglé la chose…

Cho posait toujours ses questions sur le même ton, suspect ou ami, question anodine ou personnelle. C'est ce qui désarmait le questionné. Et ce qui lui donnait des réponses.

Rigsby regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était noire. Sans étoiles. Triste.

- Comme d'hab'… Comment veux-tu qu'on règle la chose ?

- Je sais pas…

- Tant qu'on sera dans la même équipe… et en même temps… Professionnellement, on ne peut pas être mieux ailleurs… on tient bon la barre et on profite des occasions qu'on trouve… comme à New York (1)…

- Et tu crois que ça peut aller loin ?

- Non… bien sûr que non… Rigsby hésita un instant puis… hé, attends ? Tu me servirais pas un plan drague par hasard ? T'as une cousine à caser ou quoi ?

Cho baissa les jumelles. Il regarda Rigsby avec étonnement. Puis il se mit à rire.

- Une cousine ? Ah ! Non… j'ai juste besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur mon collègue si du grabuge venait à tomber dans le ventilateur… juste savoir, s'il a la tête sur les épaules…

- T'inquiète… Je serais là pour toi si besoin est… Avec Grace, on va et on vient… on se sépare, on se rejoint… Elle se perd, je la retrouve… je file, elle me rattrape… on fréquente d'autres personnes… mais je sais qu'on finira par se revoir au milieu du chemin… un jour…

- Je peux te faire confiance alors ? Demanda Cho.

- A 100% mon pote…

- Alors prouve-le… y'a une ombre qui vient d'enjamber le portail d'entrée… Appelle les renforts… on le tient.

Ils sortirent de la voiture dans les ténèbres. Rigsby dégaina son téléphone portable, Cho son arme.

Une planque ordinaire.

Dans la nuit sans étoiles, l'action était au rendez-vous.

.

Quand Cho et Rigsby défoncèrent la porte d'entrée de la maison, les voitures de renfort hurlaient au loin leur arrivée.

* * *

(1) Voir "If I make it there"


End file.
